Portkey Travelers: Chamber of Secrets
by alicefiresage
Summary: Alice and Severus are back for another adventure involving the one and only Harry Potter. This time there is something dangerous lurking in the walls of Hogwarts, bringing forth new discoveries and maybe a secret or two.
1. Chapter 1

Lazy summer days can easily be one of the best things a person can look forward to. Not waking up until late in the morning, not having to get dressed unless necessary. Unless of course your husband was trying to get you to wake up when you spent most of the night watching Hannibal Lecter movies and finishing at least three books you had read at the same time. So, when Severus was trying to wake up his wife by nudging her shoulder repeatedly, he should've expected the reaction she gave him. Once Alice had enough of his nudging she grabbed his pillow and slapped him in the face with it. "Leave me be, Severus," she growled.

"Alice, wake up. It is nearly noon," he replied, tossing the pillow back where it belonged.

"Your point? Normally you don't give a rat's ass"

"Yes, well you agreed to go to Diagon Alley with Lucius and Draco"

"Son of a..! That was today?" Alice asked sitting up on her arm, pushing her messy strange colored bangs away from her eyes. Severus nodded in response, causing her to groan. Mixing a large book hangover with shopping that was not for more books to read was not how she planned to spend the day. Of course she had to finish three books and four movies before a shopping trip. Maybe she could go to Hastings later and add to her "To Read" pile.

Slipping out of bed, she went and got ready for the day, making a bit of food afterwards, then headed to Malfoy Manor. Once she got there, She spelled away the ashes before Draco came running up to her, pretty excited. Alice laughed at this, the boy was hardly ever excited like this. "Alice, guess what? Father said that he would take me to Knockturn Alley today, so I could see what it is like," Draco told her.

Alice's eyes flew to Lucius, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Lucius told him," I told him I would. As long as he touches nothing in the shop,"

"Well have fun with that. I'll meet you guys somewhere then. The magical Menagerie," Alice responded, before heading to the fireplace and to Diagon Alley.

Once there she made sure the pair both came out of the Floo before heading to the pet shop. Over the summer, she and her cousins decided it was about time they started getting owls to send to each other. She walked in and was surprised to find how many animals were in there since she last stepped foot in the shop. There was definitely more than the standard animals students used.

Alice wandered around for a bit, looking at the different types of owls. She couldn't figure out which one, but she knew one thing was for certain. She was not getting a Snowy Owl. Harry already had one of those, but she still wanted something different. It was when she made the next turn of her head that she saw a simple, yet elegant Barn Owl. Alice knew there weren't many, if any, Barn Owls at the school, plus it would help her grandfather better than the cats back home, so she figure it was perfect.

She went to the shop owner and asked how much it was, thankfully he wasn't a lot. He was placed in a cage and under a harmless sleeping spell that would make it easier for him to travel with.

Alice was out in almost no time, and saw Lucius and Draco coming towards her. "An owl? After all these years?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, shut up," was her response "Bookstore first? Draco just ran in there,"

Lucius nodded since he saw it happen, but when they got in there, Draco was already starting trouble with the Weasley family, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Alice rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Not even the beginning of the school year and she was ready to smack her godson upside the head. She listened as Lucius backed his son, grinning at the pair. They may act like arrogant men but she knew that it was all an act. You had to really know the Malfoy's to know how they were.

It was when Arthur came up that things got a bit ugly. He made a snide comment about Arthur's family sinking no lower when Arthur attacked him. A fight broke out but it was impossible to pry the two apart. Unless you're Hagrid, then it's almost as if it were a stripping a piece of velcro. Arthur had a split lip while Lucius would be sporting a black eye soon from the encyclopedia he had been hit with. Lucius ended that confrontation quickly, thrusting Ginny Weasley's Transfiguration book that was in hs hand back at her, and left with Draco. Alice stayed behind to make sure Arthur was alright before catching up with the pair.

##############################################################################

AN: Short, but it gets the story started. Hope you guys will enjoy the third installment of my Portkey Travelers series. well Traveler i guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Portkey Travelers: Chapter 2

When the trio returned to Malfoy manor, they managed to get by Narcissa without her seeing what happened to Lucius, but they didn't get by Abraxas. He was honestly shocked to find out what happened in the bookstore. He couldn't believe that his own son was fighting like a muggle. It was more or less expected from Alice, but that was how she was raised, of sorts. But he was still a Malfoy, which meant he kept his cool.

Thankfully, for everyone in the house who knew how bad Narcissa could get when something happened to either her son or her husband, Alice managed to make it look as if nothing had happened. They weren't going to lie and say nothing happened if she asked, but it would bring her worries down a lot more.

Right then, Severus appeared in the fireplace, looking at Alice strangely from the way she was holding Lucius' face in her right hand, wand in her left. "Severus, it's not what you think, he has a busted lip from a fight," Alice said without looking away. Severus looked over at Abraxas for some sort of explanation.

"He got into a fight in Diagon Alley, from what I heard," Abraxas told him.

"With Arthur Weasley. no surprise there," Alice said, letting go of Lucius' chin, sitting back on the couch. Lucius opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but shut it instead. She did have a bit of a point, the Malfoy and Weasley families did fight quite a bit. Severus sighed as he took a seat next to his wife on the couch.

"You'll never believe who got the position for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post this year," Lucius remarked, pouring a few glasses of brandy before levitating them to their respectable person.

"Someone who can actually handle the Dark Arts?" Severus responded, causing Alice to choke on her drink from trying to laugh.

"Gilderoy Lockhart,"

"That publicity seeking, attention whore? Why on earth would Albus hire someone like him?"

"I heard he was the only one that applied for the job," Abraxas commented.

"Really? The job isn't cursed," Alice facepalmed.

"People obviously think so,"

"People are obviously idiots. Why can't we have a competent person teach for once, like Stephen King,"

"Alice, are you on a Stephen King kick again?" Narcissa asked from the doorway, as Draco ran over to hug his godfather.

"Yes, and I don't care how much it pisses off Severus,"

"Obviously," Severus muttered.

"Shut up, it's not like lim making you watch Rob Zombie movies as well as Stephen King,"

"No one needs that many nightmares,"

"You cannot handle your horror," Alice muttered, causing their friends to laugh in response. Watching Severus and Alice argue was always amusing for the air, knowing they probably acted the same way on some days. Abraxas found it hilarious that they argued over simple muggle things.

The adults continued to talk for a few more hours while Draco managed to find ways to entertain himself. It wasn't until it was nearly dinner time that Alice and Severus decided to go home. They still needed to get a few things ready for the school year, and Alice was fairly certain there was a staff meeting either in the morning or the day after. So, they said their good byes, promising to come back by before the school year started, and went home.

##################################################

Alice was right about the staff meeting the next day, and she really didn't want to get up for it. Then again, she was on break and didn't want to get up for anything. Dressed in her usual red button up and dark jeans, she went to the beginning of the year staff meeting with Severus.

Once she was there, she enveloped Minerva in one of Alice's famous bear hugs. The older woman was certainly glad to see her former student after the break. Of course Alice didn't leave Poppy out once the mediwitch got there. Severus sat in is usual spot in the teachers lounge, wondering where she suddenly got this much energy and hoped to everything that he was not next in the list of people she hugged.

Slowly, but steadily the other teachers streamed in, some chatting away in pairs, the others on their own. Soon their was only two people missing, Lockhart, and Albus. Albus would arrive at any second, so no one was extremely concerned, but people were honestly a bit worried about if Lockhart was going to show up. The simply did not think there was enough time to find a replacement if he did not show up. No one thought he was smart enough to teach the job, but there was nothing else they could do.

Just as Alice was telling Minerva and Poppy about the Malfoy and Weasley brawl in Diagon Alley, Albus showed up. Alice told the ladies she would finish the story later. Unfortunately, Lockhart came trailing in after Albus, apologizing for some nonsense about his fans and fame. The teachers ignored him, until he strode up behind Alice, flashing that "brilliant" grin of his. Minerva kept an eye on Severus, while Poppy watched Alice's reaction.

Lockhart foolishly, leaned on the corner of her chair, bending so that they were at eye level. Minerva watched as Severus sat up a bit straighter, his hand slowly reaching for his wand in its holster. Either Lockhart was about to get punched, hexed, or both for flirting with Alice. Minerva and Poppy were both curious as to what would happen.

###################################################################

AN: I feel so horrid for not updating, but the good news is that I got my own laptop for Christmas and I love it! I can actually update and type different stories/ one-shots now! YES! So, I hope those of you who are still reading enjoyed this and I will hopefully update soon!


End file.
